Unbroken
by I'mAFirestarter
Summary: Feeling pulled in all directions by Kings Landing, Sansa leaves. But what will she find on her journey, and who will find her when the Seven Kingdoms are at war. AU Canon Divergence
1. Prologue

Blood

That's all Sansa remembered seeing on the day of her father's execution.

The life she was supposed to live flashed before her eyes like the blade that severed her father's head from his shoulders.

She would marry Joffrey and be his queen, then she would give him beautiful blonde haired baby sons and they would be happy and he would love her and never hurt her like Florian and Jonquil.

Real life however was a little harder to enjoy like she did the tales.

Starting with how easily she and her whole family were branded traitors.

But the story of how her life truly began, started on the steps of the sept of Baelor the day that Joffrey killed her father.


	2. Chapter 1

On the day of her father's execution, she dressed in a pale blue gown, and had her hair done in the southern fashion.

As she sat in her room waiting for her escort she looked in the mirror and wondered why her father was being branded a traitor, why her brother hadn't just sworn loyalty and why Joffrey wouldn't let her father take the black and go to the wall, that way he would be no danger.

A guard knocked quickly and walked into her room. "Come girl, your father's being taken to the sept of Baelor, and King Joffrey wants everyone there to witness it all."

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. "Why? What's happening?" she asked.

"It is nothing for silly little girls to concern themselves with, but it is something that you must attend." The guard made to grab her arm, but she pulled it away.

"I can walk by myself thank you very much." She huffed in annoyance and walked away from the nameless faceless guard.

* * *

><p>As she stood on the steps leading up to the sept, she watched as a guard dragged her father out from a door, people were shouting at him.<p>

"Traitor"

"Coward"

Sansa smiled at her father, knowing that she had pleaded with Joffrey for his life and because he was a king and kings were honourable, he would spare him.

Her father was made to kneel and as he looked upon the crowd he spoke. "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son and seize the Throne for myself. Let the high Septon and Baelor the blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the Grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." Her father bowed his head.

Sansa smiled thinking that because her father had confessed, Joffrey would not kill him. Grand Maester Pycelle stepped forward to address the crowd. "This man has confessed his crimes in sight of Gods and men. The Gods are just but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful.  
>What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?" Maester Pycelle turned towards Joffrey.<p>

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join The Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile." Joffrey spoke looking at his mother. Then he turned to her.

"And My Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women." Joffrey faced the crowd again.

"So long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!" Joffrey commanded. Sansa felt her heart drop to her feet.

"No! Stop! Someone stop him!" she screamed as a guard held her round her middle.

"My son this is madness." Queen Cersei stood next to Joffrey as she frantically tried to get him to stop.

"Stop! Daddy! Stop! No! No!" Sansa screamed as Ilyn put on a black mask and unsheathed his executing sword and placed in on the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 2

Sansa watched and felt physically sick as Ilyn Payne lifted her father's head. As she watched them drag her father's body away her world went black and she felt herself pitch forward and land in the steps of the sept for all the people of kings landing to see.

* * *

><p><em>The boar's great tusks<em>

_They boded ill __for good King Robert's health _

_And the beast was every bit as fat_

_As Robert was himself _

_But our brave King cried, _

_"Do your worst! I'll have your ugly head!_

_You're nowhere near as murderous_

_As the lion in my bed" _

_King Robert lost his battl__e and __he failed his final test _

_The lion ripped his balls off and the boar did all the res__t_

The musician sat on the floor in the red keep as he sang of King Robert's demise, but also mocking Queen Cersei. The court murmured to themselves as the musician looked up at Joffrey.

Joffrey slowly clapped. And the rest of the court followed.

"Very amusing, isn't it a funny song? Thank you for your rendition. I imagine it was even better received at that tavern." Joffrey had a dangerous look in his eye as the man got up off the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Your Grace. I'll never sing it again, I swear." The musician pleaded.

"Tell me, which do you favour: Your fingers or your tongue?" Joffrey asked.

"Your Grace?"

"Your fingers or your tongue?" Joffrey asked again. "If you would keep one, which would it be?"

The singer seemed lost for words.

"Or I could just cut your throat" Joffrey had a hard look on his face.

"Every man needs hands your grace." The singer hugged his instrument.

"Good, Tongue it is then." Joffrey smiled, a smile that sent shivers down Sansa's back.

"I beg you! Please no. No! Your Grace, please. I beg you, I will never sing again!" The singer pleaded as Ilyn Payne walked over to a fire and heated up his pliers to hold the man's tongue.

Joffrey took off his crown and handed it to Sandor Clegane.

"I'm don't for the day, I shall leave the rest of the matters to you mother." Joffrey said as he walked away and towards her.

"You look quite nice." Joffrey said as he walked up to her.

"Your Grace. I'm King now." Sansa looked towards the screaming man. "Walk with me, I want to show you something." She looked back at the now gurgling man who was retching on the floor.

"Do as you're bid girl." The hound said as he looked at her.

* * *

><p>"As soon as you've had your blood, I'll put a son in you. Mother says that shouldn't be long." Joffrey said as they walked along the corridor. They came to a stop at a small wooden pathway and Joffrey looked up.<p>

Her mouth opened slightly and she tried to back away. "No please, no." Ser Meryn held her but she turned her head and shut her eyes so that she wouldn't see that Joffrey was staring up at her father's head in a sick sense of joy.

"This one here's your father." He said as he pointed up to her father's head on a spike. "This one right here. Look at it and see what happens to traitors."

"You promised to be merciful." Sansa whimpered.

"I was; I gave him a clean death." Joffrey said still staring at the head of her father. "Look at him."

"Please let me go home. I won't do any treason, I swear" Sansa begged, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Mother says I'm still to marry you. So you'll stay here and obey." Joffrey pointed at the floor. "Look at him! Well?" He demanded.

Sansa looked up, her thoughts on how Joffrey had lied to her, and had murdered her father even after she had got down on her knees and begged him in front of the whole court. Breathing heavily she looked up.

"How long do I have to look?" She asked trying to keep all emotion out of her voice.

"As long as it pleases me, do you want to see the rest?" Joffrey asked her. Smirking he pointed to another head. "That's your septa there. I'll tell you what; I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I'm going to give you his head as well." Joffrey pointed at her.

"Or maybe he'll give me yours." Sansa said coldly speaking her innermost desire.

"My mother tells me a King should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn." He gestured to one of his Kingsguard who stepped forward. Holding her by one of the shoulders, he struck her face twice, once with the back of his hand, the other with the palm. One of the slaps had split her lip open and she felt the blood dribble down her lip.

Sansa turned round to look at Joffrey. As she turned she looked down to the ground below, and wondered if Joffrey would either be seriously injured or would die instantly from falling down there, and then she thought that if she pushed him then all of the pain would end.

She moved towards him but the Hound caught her shoulder.

"Here girl." He said gruffly as he passed her a scrap of cloth to wipe up the blood.

"Will you obey now? Or do you need another lesson." Sansa brought her thumb up to wipe her mouth as he walked away from her;

"I'll look for you in court." Ser Meryn followed Joffrey leaving her with only the Hound.

"Save yourself some pain, and give him what he wants." Sansa moved to give him back the cloth.

"You'll need that again." The hound walked away from her leaving her alone.

"I won't obey him, I'm not his to toy with." Sansa said aloud.

* * *

><p>She picked up her skirt and moved quickly through the winding passageways and corridors until she found herself in her room. Sansa sat at her vanity table and stared into the mirror, she stared at the fresh forming bruise on her mouth and a tear dropped from her eyes. She sniffed angrily and wiped it away.<p>

"No more tears now, it's time for strength, I am a northerner and northerners are supposed to be tough, it's time to be as tough as steel."


End file.
